The overall goal of the Research Design/Data Analysis Laboratory (RDAL) will be to establish and maintain a link to the Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB) consultation service as well as individual consultations, short courses or seminars, and methods development, and assistance in other areas. Specifically, the RDAL will 1. Provide leadership and guidance in the development and application of innovative study designs and biostatistical methods for observational and intervention research relating to health disparities in both clinical and community settings; 2. Provide or facilitate project-specific consultation to PCEC collaborators on study design and data analysis issues, in conjunction with the CCEB Consultation Center; 3. Facilitate feasibility analyses for PCEC research core investigators related to joint or novel uses of data from their studies in conjunction with internal or external funding applications for innovative studies related to health disparities; 4. Provide mentoring and advice to investigators funded by the PCEC Pilot/Feasibility Studies Core; 5. Provide training in the principles of instrument selection/development and project design/evaluation (in conjunction with other cores) with particular applications to disparities research; and 6. Extend current internship programs for high school students of color at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) to include more exposure to biostatistics and epidemiology in the context of health disparities research mad to also provide Cheyney science and math students with such exposure.